1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to prefetching in general, and more particularly, to a method for performing prefetching. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method for performing memory prefetching using an adaptive stream detection scheme.
2. Description of Related Art
Early prefetching techniques mainly focused on exploiting streaming workloads. While regular forms of spatial locality are relatively easy to predict, traditionally it has been difficult to exploit irregular patterns of spatial locality and it is even more difficult to exploit low amounts of spatial locality.
Recently, a class of aggressive prefetching techniques has arisen from the notion of Spatial Locality Detections. Those techniques track accesses to regions of memory so that spatially correlated data can be prefetched together. The main advantage of those techniques is their ability to exploit irregular forms of spatial locality. However, the main disadvantage is their reliance on massive tables that tends to occupy large chip area and consumes a lot of power.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved method for performing prefetching.